ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harvest Festival! 2006/Guide
Because I don't know where to put this... full stories from both NPCs in San d'Oria. Thought they should be preserved somewhere. San d'orian Ghosts Poseaulloie You hear a voice speaking softly… That must be…the chateau… And over there…the cathedral… I never thought…to return here… Every morning…I watched him training…from afar… If only…I had had the courage… No…he was a Hume… I…am a witch… If I were…to confess… And then…there was the lunch…he always carried… Someone…must have made it…for him… He passed…without ever knowing… I… I should no longer care… I want to forget… The fountain where he took his rest… The stones that grew wet with his tears… Nothing has changed…except me… Ah…I know you are there… but to have someone hear my pain…has lightened my soul…if only a little… Maryse You hear a voice speaking softly… This moat…where I fell in… I slipped…on the bridge… I fell… He was always there… I didn’t notice… From the time that I was small… Always there to save me… Even when I was loathed and feared… You were there to praise my power… My brother… But I…I was always angry… I even forgot the lunch you made… But here… I want to tell you once… Thank you… Thank you for being there…for me… I see you there… Listening to me…I should curse you… But I will forgive you…as my brother would… Bastokian Ghosts This is a record of the text of the Bastokian Ghosts. PS: She really does say overpowerful. Way to go localizers. Selma These trees... I burned with fire spell... Yet they have grown back.... This stream... I froze with Blizzaga II... Yet now it flows.... This building.... I toppled with Aeroga III.... Yet it has been rebuilt.... The wall of the Metalworks... I cracked with Thunder IV... Yet it has been repaired... It is as if... I never existed... Have my sins... also been erased...? My magic... has always been overpowerful... The cold stares... of the townspeople... I learned my spells... for vengeance... People called me... heartless... I loathed... this nation... this town.... its people... Then why...? Why do I feel so at home here... Pretty Heart A genius... is isolated... from the common people.... A genius... will be persecuted... by those who do not understand... I wanted to save her... The girl with astounding talent.... To help... the girl... who had nothing but her magic... The Dark Lilies... A coven of... chosen... A sanctuary... for witches... Yet... I wonder... Was it all... for the best? To leave... this world behind...? Was she... truly happy...? Being enveloped... in the darkness...? I wanted to search... for the answers... one more time... In this town.... the town I had forsaken... Windurstian Ghosts I like the other nations better. They're all obsessed with fish here >.> Bikho Ronpotteh You hear a voice speaking softly… This…was a secret place… A place…that nobody knew… The perrrfect spot… An enchanted spot… So many fish… They would just jump…onto the hook… To fill…my empty belly… To help…my strrruggling mother I would fish…and fish…and fish… We were poor…I had no other choice… Even so…those days were fun… But I hated…being poor… I delved…into forbidden magic… I’m sorry… I brrroke my promise…to lead an honest life… I wanted…wanted to tell you… Enough… You have learned my secret… Leave me in peace… Guwanana You hear a voice speaking softly… Glimmer…shimmer… Shimmer…glimmer… Little fishies… Shimmering fishy-wishies… Where have you gone…? Little fishies… Glimmering fishy-wishies… Are you here…? You mustaru be here… You mustaru be hiding… Here and there… The fishy-wishies I let free… Shimmering…glimmering…fish… But…I don’taru see you…? Where have you gone…? The same as before… Nowhere to be found… But wait… That..shimmer-glimmering… The Flash spell fused into your scaly-wales… Shimmer…glimmer… So man little fishy-wishies… You swim…and glide… Are you satisfied…? Then hushy-wush and leave… You’ll scare the fishy-wishies… ---- I've noticed that sometimes when trading, you can get a costume or item with the first trade. I think that there might be some conditions that increase your chance of getting an item or costume from the first trade but there are a lot of possibilities out there. Could be the type of food you trade or type of monster. Might have to trade to different monters instead of the same one or might have to wait a set ammount of time. I've traded a stack of Acorn Cookies (99) to a monster/npc and got nothing. Then when I was out, I bought one chocolate and traded it to the same one and they gave me a costume. So I really suspect that it's not compleatly random. Hint for The Dark Lilies: Sometimes the ghosts have people following them and they can also run through areas where there are a lot of people and it can cause them not to show up on the screen. This can be quite difficult because they change direction in-place and if you can't see them then you don't know what way they are facing. If you encounter this problem try putting your "Character Models Displayed" to max. Main menu > Config > Misc. Also you could try changing the aspect ration or zoom in or out to change perspective, making it easyer to move around them and see what way they are facing.--Doom 17:15, 22 October 2006 (EDT) HQ Items I got both HQ staves by trading treats to the non-moving costumed NPCs without wearing the NQ version. I had no staff when I got the first, and I was wearing the HQ of one when I got the other. --Ganiman 14:46, 23 October 2006 (EDT) Staves and Heads You do not have to wait the normal hour between trades (which you do to get a costume) or change what you are trading in order to get these items. I traded something like 700 Ginger Cookies I had made since I got all my mules Dream Hats +1. Fastest way to trade is to use the macro /item "Your Sweet" when targeting a stationary NPC. The items are given very randomly. I gave over 400 cookies between two items, then got two within the last 30 cookies I had. --Tyas 01:07, 25 October 2006 (EDT)